BoysGirls Rule!
by PulpFreeJuice
Summary: Melting in the heat of a Konoha summer day, The Konoha Twelve and friends gather at the Uchiha family estate for a group water gun fight. Competitiveness and property damage ensues. Modern AU; Shippuden time period. I do not own Naruto. Two-Shot.
1. Boys Rule!

_Modern AU_

_Shippuden_

_12:19 PM_

_Uchiha Family Compound, Konohagakure_

Naruto's POV

Naruto sipped at his now melted raspberry ice cream with a colorful bendy straw as he mindlessly flipped through channels from the kitchen counter. It was at least 100 degrees outside and nothing interesting to do inside, so he was stuck with sweets and silence. Even the pool was boiling; it'd take a while to let the jets cool the water down, and Naruto was an impatient person.

Glancing behind him, he saw the friend who owned this beautiful estate sticking his head in the large freezer and quietly groaning, wisps of cold air and frost escaping. The blonde felt something within him stir uncomfortably at the sight. He felt a need to start something. So, he turned back around and yelled, "Oi, teme, can you die a little quieter back there?"

"_Hnnnnn..._"

It was a bit of a surprise that he didn't snap back with an unbecoming remark of his own, and when the Uzumaki saw that he wasn't going to get to start beef today, he himself groaned and peeled himself off the counter seat before dragging himself out the luxurious kitchen, to the large living room, and into the narrow hallway.

_'Ugh...gotta splash my face again to cool down. Teme's house is too big to frickin' navigate, dattebayo...'_

The teen thought to himself absentmindedly as he looked through all the doors with half-lidded eyes, slurping up the rest of his ice-soup. Although, when he pushed open a door and it led to a set of stairs, his cerulean orbs popped open with mischievous interest.

He hurried down the creaky wooden stairs and into a space full of organized artifacts from past Uchiha soldiers, such as Teme's parents.

_'It's so cold down here! Hooray for snooping!'_

The blonde pushed past all that oriental, boring stuff, and started looking around for something awesome to screw with.

When Naruto's arm whizzed across a stone tablet to reach a katana hidden behind glass, dust flew up into the air and he aggressively sneezed and sniffed repeatedly as a safety measure.

Clearing water out of his eyes he saw that it was not actually a stone tablet (_all that dust made it so gray_!) but a cardboard box with a smudged title on the side.

Sweeping excess dust off the box first, the boy picked it up and set it on the ground before kneeling in front of it himself, peering inside to see its contents.

In the box, water gun after water gun piled on top of each other, all the way to the rim. And they all looked rather new.

_...hmm..._

"Teme, get down here!"

_12:32 PM_

Sasuke's POV

The freezer was making it hard for him to breathe, the air was too cold, so he let his head out just when a certain dobe's annoying voice called from some other part of the house.

Growling in annoyance, Sasuke took an ice-cube from the cold box and popped it in his mouth to crunch on before closing the freezer door and following his whiny voice.

The general heat of the house felt strange against his cold face as he walked through the familiar halls. Stopping in front of the basement door, he knew immediately that the idiot was snooping.

The Uchiha moved the cube from his tongue to the right side of his mouth to speak. "Hey, Idiot, you down there?" He sounded congested.

A pause, then... "_Oi_! Why are you up there? Get down here!"

When Sasuke habitually clenched his jaw in annoyance he broke off a bit of the cube, and savored the refreshing taste as he took his time down the stairs.

_'It's cold here. Nice.'_

"Oh good, you're here! Come!" Naruto waved him over hysterically. The Uchiha frowned at the sight of the box; he recognized it, and it brought back unwanted memories.

Those used to be That Man's. Till he wound up in prison for homicide, bringing dishonor to the Uchiha.

_"Where did you find that?"_

"Underneath some dumb-lookin' statues, dattebayo. Can you guess what's inside?!"

"Water guns."

"Wrong! Water gu- _Aww_, how'd you know?"

"Hn. _I live here._"

"Oh, cool." Naruto said, his phrasing insinuating he didn't know that little detail.

Strange.

_Dummy._

The Uzumaki rose and picked up the box, cradling it tenderly. "Oh, yes. This works out very nicely." He muttered mischievously, stroking it as it if were a cat and he were a yakuza boss.

Sasuke crunched on his ice cube loudly as Naruto explained what he wanted to do for the next 5 hours.

"So I was thinking, we could invite Sakura-chan and everyone else for a water gun fight! It'd be so much fun!"

Yeah, _no_. If the dobe couldn't find something making that worth his time it was not happening. "I don't want them rummaging around in my stuff."

"I'll clean up everything myself and not bother you for a week."

_"Deal."_

_12:37 PM_

_Third Person Narration_

Naruto dropped the box of toys onto the living room carpet and began taking them all out tenderly while Sasuke called the different Compounds to find out each friend's availability.

Sasuke twirled his onyx phone in his hands as he waited for Shikamaru to pick up. He did so on the last ring, but a groggy voice answered the phone. "What a drag..._hello?_" No, that was definitely the lazy boy.

"It's Sasuke. Naruto's planning some water gun fight at my place, can you come?"

"S'not like I have anything better to do...want me to ask Ino and Chouji?"

"If you could get back to me on their standing, yes."

He hung up the phone after that, and Sasuke began looking through his contacts for Shino's number.

"Wow, Sasuke, you're so professional on the phone...jeez." Naruto grumbled as he got up to clean the guns over the basin.

"Shut it, idiot."

When the stoic Aburame said that he'd check in with his own circle of friends, Sasuke politely hung up and began the call with one of his own close friends: Haruno Sakura.

She picked up on the first ring, as is like her, and greeted him respectfully. "'_Afternoon,_ Sasuke-kun!"

"Hiya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen and over the running water. Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance just as the Haruno snapped, "Shut up, Naruto!" over the line.

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun, what are you calling for?"

"Dobe's planning some water gun fight at my house. Coming?"

"Sounds like fun! I'll be there. When should I arrive?" He gave her the details just as he gave everyone else before hanging up.

A drop of water hit the back of his head, before a few more followed. A devilish snicker told him it was just Naruto goofing off.

"Idiot! Turn down the water pressure!"

Around an hour and a half later, the pool had been cooled by the jets and everyone had arrived at the deck, clad in modest swimsuits. Well, except Ino. Some had immediately jumped in the water; groaning in pleasure while others, the more respectful of the group, stayed on shore sweating bullets.

Naruto's blonde head broke through the water's surface and he shook it like a wet dog would before addressing his party excitedly. "Hey guys!" Insert scattered greetings and acknowledgements here. He cleared his throat seriously as he waded to the shallower end of the pool.

"I have brought you all here today to play a game to take our minds off the heat, dattebayo."

"Preach~!" Kiba sighed out blissfully, also in the pool.

"Would everyone please pick up a water gun?" Naruto instructed as he pointed towards the box of cleaned pool toys. As the group dragged towards that area, Sasuke added on, "Choose wisely; this will affect your performance." Everyone approached the boxes with much more caution after that.

After everyone had picked their guns Naruto instructed them all to sit on the edge of the pool while Sasuke and he explained.

"So!" The Uzumaki began, "-we'll be having a water gun fight today!" Everyone waited quietly to hear anything else he might say.

"...that's it, 'ttebayo."

"_Dummy!_" Tenten blurted out, raising her arm menacingly, clad in a navy blue tankini. "You called us all here and you didn't even have a full plan?!" The rest of the group voiced their agreement.

"Called it." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto's head behind him and under the water, wading in front and uncaring of his flailing. "I knew the dobe was too stupid to actually do his job, so I made a plan."

What we'll be doing is a team fight, in general. It will be boys against girls. I brought two females to even the playing field, so shut up." All accusation from the girls ceased.

"Moving on, the goal is to get an entire team '_out_', which would be getting a direct hit three times to each member. The safe zone would be anywhere inside the pool, a place where you can strategize or refill your guns. It is necessary to be in the pool, and you can't get shot at here, nor can you shoot."

Appreciative murmurs ran through the crowd.

"The environment we'll be playing on will be anywhere on the grounds of the Uchiha Main House, including inside. Boundaries will be at the gates and the full perimeter around the house. Hopefully your team members chose appropriate weapons for their strengths. You can use any item you find as a shield or weapon, just not your body parts."

To make use of the extras I brought in, they are now...mercenaries of a kind. Your team can use them for replacement members or meat shields, etcetera. There are six of them, so the numbers are even. They'll be scattered around the area, so you'll have to look to find them. Anyone not playing won't be affected by any sort of bet you idiots make, so being bias shouldn't be a problem. Any questions." He didn't phrase it like a question, but Hinata still raised her hand meekly.

"A-ano, I dont r-really want to p-play. I'm sorry." Neji also raised his hand. "Me neither, actually."

Hinata turned to the girls sitting around her. "I-I am truly s-sorry."

"It's fine, Hinata," they chorused.

"Hey, hey, if you're not playing would you guys wanna ref?" Naruto inquired. "I mean, you Hyuuga have always had awesome eyesight; there's even a rumor you guys can see through walls!"

"-_and_ that is just a rumor, but we'll ref," Neji amended, Hinata nodding along with him, blushing deeply.

"Good." The stoic Uchiha muttered. "The girls I'm bringing should even out the number proportionally. They'll come out when the game starts. Anyone else wanna drop on the boys' side?"

Shikamaru and Choji immediately got up and went inside, most likely to find something to eat.

_Typical._

"Welp, that settles it!" Naruto shouted.

"Team names are Boys Rule v. Girls Rule!"

_"Let's make a bet! Whichever team wins gets one solid from each enemy team member!"_

Everyone playing readied their guns while the refs focused their '_all-seeing_' eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the water and joined the staredown between boys and girls, refs in the middle of both teams. "Three..." Neji started. "Two..." Everyone tensed.

"One..."

_"Go!"_

_2:14 PM_

_"Go!"_

"Come on out!" Sasuke yelled before scattering with all the other boys. They skittered away like a pack of mice, along with the refs, but all the girls immediately jumped into the pool, followed by Temari and Karin who ran in from the gates already equipped with guns.

There was a big splash as they all dove in but they immediately went to the surface. "Does anyone have a plan?" Sakura asked, wiping her eyes.

"Instead of planning, why don't we each take one? Walking around the house, we might be able to find a mercenary or a boy." TenTen suggested, furiously pumping her gun full of water.

"No,no, no, we should go together," Ino said, leaning on the deck.

"And risk getting taken out at the same time? No way," Karin denied adamantly. "I like bunhead's idea more."

Instead of seething at being called '_bunhead_' TenTen nodded along.

"We should have some sort of way of communication, though," Temari said. "You know, in case one of us needs backup or stalling."

"Good idea, Temari," Sakura amended. "If we're going the code route, here's a few signals..." The girls discussed tactics quickly before jumping out of the water.

"Hey...what's that over there?" Ino pointed towards a gray, rectangular bucket. Running over stealthily, she noticed they were pool toys. TenTen helped her drag the box over to the poolside and began dumping out its contents. There were all kinds of pool toys, including floats.

Sakura pushed the floats into the water. "Hey, guys. Sasuke said we couldn't shoot from inside the pool. He never said on it." She chuckled devilishly with her fellow females as they quickly spread out into and around the house.

_2:21 PM_

_Kitchen/Living Room Area, Uchiha Family Compound_

_Sakura's POV_

Sakura, clad in a green one-piece, crept around the corner and stumbled onto the kitchen, with a conjoined living area. It was extremely spacious, and Sakura was reminded she was the only one in the friend group without even a moderately big house. Even Naruto's was larger, due to Sasuke being bribed into giving him property, and she still lived with her parents.

_'I wonder what Sasuke-kun might want in exchange for land...'_

**'Pay attention!'**

Taking the advice from her '_Inner'_ that came from slight, non-lethal (_at least in her case_) schizophrenia, Sakura focused herself and snuck into the large space from the hallway, clutching her two matching pink glocks tightly with apprehension.

As her bare feet touched the soft carpet of the living room, she heard the splash of water and moved her foot, where a puddle now laid. Gripping her guns she brought them up and began shooting at where she saw the water come from.

A figure ducked behind the couch for safety and the pinkette took the opportunity to run into the tiled kitchen, slide over and behind the marble white island and grab a steel tray for shielding.

She pushed her back against the island to calm herself, took a deep breath and raised her head so her eyes poked over the surface of the island. As soon as she did, water flew and the Haruno dropped her guns in favor of her tray, pushing it in front of her face and deflecting the attack. Water ricocheted off the plate and splashed onto her exposed thighs.

The shooter raised their own head and Sakura got a good look at Kiba's face, and when he raised his arms to shoot again, his colorful rifle.

_'Not a good choice for someone like him.'_

Sakura raised the tray to take the brunt of the hit for her again, but this time the Inuzuka forsook his cover to tiptoe into the kitchen. The girl noticed he didn't have a shield, so she readied a gun and jumped up for a split second and let out a shot before going back down.

As she fell back into cover she saw him blur out of the way of her shot, barely, and hid behind a column in case she shot ducked back under the island but inched over to the large pantry, entered, and hid against the wall at an angle so that if opened she wouldn't be seen immediately, all in the time it took Kiba to get into the kitchen.

Her heart was beating erratically; she was sure it would jump out of her chest if the door to the pantry opened. "Where are ya, pinky?!" Kiba mocked from outside, nearly making her gasp. Sakura managed to stop herself just in time, though.

Looking around the various shelves and boxes in the pantry, Sakura wondered how she could throw him off the scent. Moving a few things of food around, she saw a bag of chips; potato. She didn't dare open it; an Inuzuka's nose was too sensitive not to pick up the strong smell.

Instead, she cracked open the door to see that Kiba had started looking around the living room.

**'Too stupid to open any doors.'**

Maybe there is a way to get him off her trail. Making sure the chips don't crunch, the pinkette slinked through the door of the pantry and quietly dashed back behind the island. Listening carefully, there was still frustrated movement from Kiba in the living room. He hadn't heard her.

She snuck out of the kitchen and behind the couch of the living room. He was too busy inspecting the bookshelves in front of the couch, he didn't see her. Sakura remembered the layout of Sasuke's home like the back of her hand; she spent a lot of years pining for him, after all.

Crawling back into the hallway, she took her gun and shot right at Kiba's unsuspecting head. Lucky for her, it connected, and she didn't waste time watching him turn around ins surprise before opening the chip bag and taking the familiar route to the roof. The boy didn't have stealth, so she heard him following the smell and sound up to the roof.

As soon as she reached the door leading to the rooftop, she opened it and threw the chip bag inside with all her strength, seeing it land at the edge of the roof, before going in herself and hiding behind a generator, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura!" Kiba shouted out as he kicked the door to the roof open. He gasped when he saw the spilling chip bag on the floor before him, and began moving to check that area of the roof, instead of the back where Sakura was.

The roseate padded back to the exit door, opening it carefully without creaks. She readied her glocks and shot at the boy one more time before silently closing the door and running off.

"Sakura, I'll kill you!"

As she ran out from the stairs and back outside to the pool, the passed Hinata on the way, who squeaked when she was nearly ran over.

Sakura stopped her steps in a frenzy, picking the girl up and dusting her off. "Sorry, sorry!" There was a cold, sharp pressure on her shoulder before her back soaked wet.

She didn't stop to see who got her, all she knew was that she was being attacked. She ran out the doors and into the pool area, finally turning to see Kiba sprinting to her and shooting inaccurately.

Running backwards now, she leaped into the pool blindly and shot at him rapidly with both guns in midair just as he did. Her head was underwater before she got a chance to see if her shot connected.

By the time her head broke through again, there was only a shocked, soaked Kiba staring at a firm Hinata. "But-but- she was in the pool!" Kiba amended.

"S-she wasn't, actually," Hinata argued. "She was o-over the pool, m-meaning that her s-shots still counted if y-you were hit. You were hit at least th-tree times."

"Aw dang," Kiba complained rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I spoke too soon."

Sakura sighed in relief and propped her arms up on a float, breathing heavily. "You nearly got me there, Kiba. Good game."

He also jumped in the pool, swimming leisurely. "Good game."

_[ Sakura: 1 Kiba: 4 ]_

_2:37 PM_

_Grand Library, Uchiha Family Compound_

Naruto's POV

_'So dusty. I hate books.'_

Naruto tried to rein in his sneeze so as to not alert anyone walking in. This place was bigger than most other rooms in the estate. There were two walls taken up by literally just books (_such useless items..._) and another by shelves full of different documents and papers, with the entire middle area full of comfy chairs and sleek tables to read, study, or work at.

_'Or, you know, use as shields to block the spray of my awesome guns.'_

There was plastic film covering the shelves in this area, because the books are '_valuable'_, or something like that.

The Uzumaki tried not to crinkle around in boredom. Currently, he was perched on top of one of the spruce bookshelves, crouching, with a pile of books he leaned over and grabbed sitting untouched next to him. How he got on top of one of the gigantic shelves was unknown to even him.

_'They all sounded too boring to read, anyway, 'ttebayo.'_

At the sound of the large double doors cracking open Naruto went seriously quiet. Peering down, he saw Temari looking around the library in a gray and green swim dress cradling the gun he wanted to get: _Sandstorm._ It had long and wide range and hurt like a bullet would when you're hit from point-blank. His dream gun.

_'And this library's worst nightmare.'_

He was getting off track again! He shifted his own large, ugly, worthless rapid fire water gun in his hands before locking on his target. Naruto began firing, and only one hit her on the leg before she leapt back and out of his meager range, looking straight at him.

She began shooting and he very nearly got hit by the first wave. She shot at an angle, so the way the water would leave the gun looked like blades which he could easily be splashed by, and she'd follow up with a bullet stream. Luckily, Naruto was as agile as a fox, so he was able to jump from shelf to shelf without being hit.

"_Coward!_" The gutsy female yelled at him from below. He laughed rambunctiously and loudly, mocking her as he turned back to keep jumping. "Ha! Ha! You can't catch me, you can't catch me, you can't-" the slippery, wet plastic of one of the soaked bookshelves caused Naruto's foot to slip onto the side of the shelf, catching and tearing the plastic covering and causing a cascade of books to fall as he fell. "W-_wah!_"

"What were you saying again?" Temari yelled to him arrogantly when she shot at his freefalling body and managed to get him in the ankle. He yelped in pain; it sure did feel like a bullet.

Books fell on Naruto as they fell faster than him, but he managed to crash onto one of the study tables without injury. Temari laughed in victory, and that was when he noticed Shino on the document shelves as a sniper, and Naruto was lucky enough to see the exact moment she was shot in the head.

Of course, he burst out laughing after he found cover underneath the table. Turns out that was not a good idea, because his female enemy, after taking cover herself, shot at him from under protection. She missed, lucky him, and when Naruto finally shoots she blocks it with a book.

They both run out from under cover, Temari moving much faster than both Naruto and Shino could shoot and getting to the pile of books from Naruto's descent first, and started chucking them at the two.

The Uzumaki was able to dodge the first few, if barely, and Temari dodged the water he and Shino shot by holding books to her body, but it seems she was only a distraction because Naruto got a shot of water straight to the butt by some unknown force. He screamed, of course.

The Uzumaki turned to see Ino, in a frilly blue bikini, smirking triumphantly at him. When'd she get here?! When he turned he got another shot to the butt, this time by Temari. He leapt into the air, shocked by the sheer pain of being hit with that monster sold as a pool toy.

But wait a minute! Doesn't that mean...!

_"NO FAIR! I'M ALREADY OUT?!"_

"Girls Rule, Naruto, remember that." Ino said smartly, before easing down her baby blue rifle. It was a mistake however, because Shino was able to get her twice in the stomach before finishing it off with a hit to the side of her head.

She started complaining almost immediately when Temari ran from the scene.

Not heard over Naruto's obnoxious laughter, Shino whispered, "No, Ino. Boys Rule."

_[ Naruto: 3 Ino: 3 Shino: 0 Temari: 2 ]_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Girls Rule!

**_Last Time:_**

_"Girls Rule, Naruto, remember that." Ino said smartly, before easing down her baby blue rifle. It was a mistake however, because Shino was able to get her twice in the stomach before finishing it off with a hit to the side of her head._

_She started complaining almost immediately when Temari ran from the scene._

_Not heard over Naruto's obnoxious laughter, Shino whispered, "No, Ino. Boys Rule."_

_3:02 PM_

_Game Room, Uchiha Family Compound_

TenTen's POV

TenTen held in her sigh. No one was coming! She's been here since the beginning of the game, when was someone going to come and challenge her already? Instead of doing something fun she's been sitting behind a bar counter the whole time. She's been wanting to try out this water gun.

_'Speaking of which...'_

The girl thought to herself as she stroked the weapon beside her lovingly for the nth time. She doesn't know why they'd sell such a beauty! Good for long, mid, and short range, fires rapidly with several bullet holes to fire off nearly seven times the average gun with one pull, a large water tank, not too heavy and still looks stylish? It was like a mini machine gun! Just take her money already.

Sadly, she hasn't the chance to use it in any form of combat yet. But, she did run into Ino, who was on her way to the pool and was told there should only be three boys left: Shino, Lee, and Sasuke.

_Oh,_ how she hoped not to run into the Uchiha. The only one who knows this entire area like the back of his hand, is athletic enough to put her arsenal to waste, quiet enough not to let his position slip, and smart enough to choose a weapon fitting him and imagine many ways to take her down.

Oh, that would suck.

The only thing she really had in her favor would be the fact that she had found one of those alleged '_mercenaries_' on her way to an uncanny hiding place- she'd met him before, Sai, and had convinced him to help her as a marksman. That boy was somewhere in this room, settled on some high object, ready to shoot at her signal.

He was like a soldier at her command.

Although, he was rather hard to take seriously wearing a black Speedo, and _only_ a black Speedo.

Then again, Lee was probably wearing the same thing, only in vomit green and most likely much, _much_ tighter-fitting.

The door clacked a few times and TenTen's breath hitched in surprise and trepidation. There was a light but quick padding of feet fading in and out of her ears. Whoever was in here was just looking around aimlessly.

Or so she thought.

"I _know_ someone's in here; save us both some time and come out."

Sasuke.

_'Well, dang.'_

The weapon lover poked her brown eyes over the oak counter, expecting to see Sasuke's back to her. She didn't account for the conspicuous buns atop her head, and instead she saw a steady stream of racing water coming to her face.

She ducked hurriedly, and the water went through the gap between her buns and impacted the wine bottles behind her, one of them cracking before shattering to pieces, spilling alcohol and glass all over her tanned legs.

_'A water gun that can break through glass. Impressive, and shouldn't be legal.'_

TenTen looked down at her own dormant gun.

_'Then again, mine shouldn't be, either.'_

Her position has been compromised. Careful to avoid shards of glass, she grabbed her gun and hightailed it out from behind the counter and into broad daylight without a single thing to protect her, showing off her pink and red swim shorts and top.

The Uchiha had eyes on her immediately, letting out another blast of water from his gun. Luckily, TenTen was fast enough to just barely avoid it, running in front while the steady, deadly stream sprayed the walls she'd just passed. Like a laser beam.

Soon, she made a sharp turn, ducking a bit and the water hit above her head and sprayed onto her shoulders and back. Managing to not slip, she got ahold of her own gun, and let loose a barrage of fast-moving water pellets. Immediately, Sasuke took cover behind a foosball table. TenTen moved in on him quickly, but soon stopped her spray in fear of running out of water. She did use a lot back there, no matter how large the tank was.

Sasuke had no such restraints, however, as he jumped up immediately and pointed his gun to her just as she did the same. They were caught in a staredown, neither able to move for fear of being shot.

"Okay.._.look_." TenTen started hesitantly, breathing heavily from her earlier sprint. "How about we settle this over a game of foosball? Three goals, three shots. Fair?" Little did he know, her free hand was behind her back with crossed fingers.

He stared at her for a long moment, before grunting an affirmative, moving to the opposite side of the table but not putting down his weapon. Only when the game started did he drop it at his feet.

Turns out Sasuke is _very_ good at foosball, just like he is at literally everything else, because he had scored three before she could even blink.

"Well, dang." TenTen muttered, resting her arms on the edge of the table. "Ah, well, you won. Shoot." She said, closing her eyes lightly.

She could feel his smirk as he picked up his gun. She closed her eyes tighter in preparation for the impact, but none came.

Opening her eyes once more, she saw that Sasuke was repeatedly pulling the trigger, but nothing was coming out. "Well, dang." he said aloud, unconsciously.

_'No more water.'_

"Do it, do it now!" She yelled out to seemingly nothing. Just as Sasuke looked up at her questioningly, he got three shots to the shoulder.

Snapping his eyes up, he saw Sai grinning at him from atop a game shelf.

"Girls Rule. Boom!" TenTen exclaimed happily, finger guns and all.

_[ TenTen: 0 Sasuke: 3 ]_

_3:21 PM_

_Home Theatre, Uchiha Family Compound_

_Third Person Narration_

In a nutshell, Karin ran into TenTen, who was running around for cover, and the two decided to look for someone together, as there were only two left and the odds were in their favor.

Walking into the home theater, they bickered quietly while keeping an eye on their surroundings. There was an old black and white horror flick playing on the projector.

"Who were you calling '_bunhead_', '_Tomato_'?"

"Shut it, _BUNHEAD_. At least I have some sort of sense not to match red with pink of all things."

"Instead of jabbing at my attire, jab at my intelligence, but I'm sure you don't have enough of _that_ to-"

TenTen put a hand in front of Karin and pushed her back slightly. Water whizzed past her nose, narrowly missing the sharp tip, and she screamed as she fell backwards onto the carpeted floor, just as faux lighting crashed from the movie, illuminating the room for a split second for the girls to see a shadowed figure in the corner of the room.

The weapons mistress hurriedly pulled Karin to a corner of the room, out of the way of the repeated shots being taken where they once stood.

She put a finger to her lips. "Karin, _not_ a word! He's tracking us by sound; we can't let him hear us." She spoke in the quietest voice possible. "We've gotta find the light switch. Crawl!"

The two girls split up and took on each side of the room, creeping around the dark area with pause.

Karin's hands were lightly shaking as she readied her gun, not expecting a friendly game to make her feel so angsty.

TenTen was as silent as the night but Karin was stumbling, influenced by fear. Soon she got up, unable to handle the pressure, and began feeling around for a wall to rest her back against reassuringly.

Suddenly she felt a gun to her head, pushing into the skin firmly. "Don't move." His voice was small yet manly, and she felt like she recognized it. "S-sh-shi-s..!" Karin stuttered, her heart pounding in her chest and her hands sweating profusely, just as the poor lady in the woods in the movie began stuttering in fear also.

TenTen raised her head curiously in the shadows at the aimless stuttering. She began to wonder if Karin was blowing her cover-

_"Shino!"_

_"Monster!"_

...ah, well.

Karin heard his finger on the trigger and ducked just as a bullet of water was supposed to impact with her head, and crawled away quickly and lightly. "Sasuke-kun will protect me..!" Her words were hushed and desperate as she fled.

"You both will not win this. I am in my element. Hidden in the shadows, where no one can see me. My greatest weakness and my greatest strength-" he started on a monologue and when TenTen found Karin in the dark they discussed how to beat him instead of listening.

The rain in the movie started pouring down and beating onto the forest, while the poor woman ran aimlessly through the dark woods, if only to get away from the '_monster_'.

TenTen was on her knees on the lush carpet in a corner, gun up and ready to fire. Karin, with trepidation yet much more confidence, snuck away from the corner and got behind the projector where the movie was being filmed.

Shino was still talking at the time, but when he saw the movie shutter out of existence and heard the sound of a disc being taken out from the machine, he predictably shot from there.

He shot several times, actually, when he heard the telltale splash of impact. After around twenty shots, he ceased. "You two should have known you had no chance at victory,"

He admitted, turning on the lights.

"Never thought of you as the arrogant kind, Shino," Karin taunted. As soon as the lights were on, he didn't see a defeated TenTen and Karin. Instead, all he saw was Karin in a red swim tube top and black swim leggings, wagging a thoroughly soaked disc case in her hand and smirking. Then, all he saw was water as TenTen shot him what felt like hundreds of times.

"You shouldn't known not to believe what you can't see, my friend," TenTen said triumphantly.

"I told you Sasuke-kun would protect me, bug boy." Karin said, referring to his obsession with the little critters.

"Girls Rule, man." She shrugged as she rested her large gun on her shoulder, all fear gone.

_[ Karin: 0 TenTen: 0 Shino:? ]_

_4:09 PM_

_Outdoor Garden, Uchiha Family Compound_

_Third Person Narration_

After refilling their guns at the pool, Sakura and Temari were warily walking through the beautifully decorated yard of the Uchiha estate when Sakura nearly got shot from behind.

Turning sharply, they saw Lee bounding up to them recklessly, screaming his head off about youth, with no real plan of action in mind.

_Speedo._

Immediately the two ladies started shooting but soon stopped when they realized Lee was to quick to hit. Instead, they went into the thicker part of the garden and hid with the flowers, whispering to each other to make a plan of escape.

"Look, the yard is really close to the pool. If we can lead him there and get onto the floats, we'll have a chance at winning." Sakura suggested. "Yeah, well, if that does manage to work what will he do after we're there?"

"It shouldn't matter too much if we win or lose this one. We'll still have one more than they do, but i'd still like to win." The pinkette waved the foreigner's concerns off.

"Okay, then. Any ideas on how to get him to the pool?" The Haruno asked. Temari's face slid on a naughty smirk. "Maybe_ one_..." she said, staring at Sakura knowingly. The girl in question's face fell.

"Oh no, what have you planned..?"

Minutes later, the roseate was roughly pushed out of her hiding place and a gun was shoved into her hands. Temari separated a flower cluster with her hands and poked her head right through, giving the girl an encouraging wink. She was given a watery smile in return, however, before Sakura turned away to look for Lee.

Forcing her way through various colors and shapes and types of plants, she called "Lee! Lee!" About to climb through another wall of wildlife, the girl nearly stumbled onto her bottom when he poked his head through the herbs and got right into her face.

"Yes, my love?"

_Who's your love?!_

Sakura forced down her shudder and instead twirled a lock of pink hair around her finger '_seductively._'

_"Lee...k-kun..!"_

His youthful face had a wide grin and a deep blush on his cheeks. At least he wasn't shooting yet. "You're looking very..._youthful_ today." She said, biting her pink bottom lip to stop her gag.

"My youthful blossom! You are saying such nice things!"

"Come with me, and I'll show you n-nicer things." _Ew._

Suddenly he had on this creepy smile and was giggling uncontrollably, his eyes rolling skyward as she took his clammy hand in hers.

Sakura felt like she was five again and he was a child predator.

Literally and metaphorically leading him on, she heard Temari's rustling behind her, most likely ready to shoot him at any moment.

Finally, the ground switched from expensive grass to expensive gravel, and then Lee began to question things when he saw everyone else lounging in the pool, all either out or done playing. Sakura led him to the edge of the shallow end, and everyone waved at the two.

_"Why are we here, blossom!"_

It didn't sound like a question.

_"W-well..."_

She tried to scratch her cheek meekly but it came out more like a grimace.

Instantly, Temari had shot the boy in the back three times, and started running up to him when he turned to her.

_"I'll show you youth, bowlcut!"_

"What are you talking about, Temari?" The pinkette questioned, exasperated.

"Say it with me, pinky! This!"

"Is..?"

_"YOUTH!"_

She kicked him square in the chest and he fell back, waving his arms hysterically and screaming, before settling in with a big splash and sinking to the bottom.

Everyone gave her a grand ovation, sitting up and everything, and Temari waved and bowed several times.

"Thank you! _Oh_, thank you!"

"He's not getting up."

Everything quieted soon enough, just in time for a bubble to rise to the water's surface and to pop rather loudly.

"Lee!" Sakura exclaimed, diving into the pool hurriedly.

"Well, it looks like we have our winners, 'ttebayo." Naruto grumbled dejectedly, on a pizza resembling floaty with Sasuke.

"Cheer up, loser." The Uchiha said absentmindedly. "You still have to clean my house."

"_How_ does that make me happier-"

"I'm happy."

Naruto gave Sasuke a dubious look.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata's face twisted in concern, sitting on the armrest of an inflatable chair with Neji, who clicked his tongue irritably.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, and Chouji nodded along in agreement.

_[ Sakura: 1 Temari: 2 Lee: 3 ]_

_8:39 PM_

_Kitchen/Living Room, Uchiha Family Compound_

_Third Person Narration_

"Hey, can I use my solid now?" TenTen asked the group, swirling her iced latte. The sun had started going down and they're all sitting around the island, eating various cold snacks and talking quietly amongst one another, wrapped in towels. There was some mindless talk show playing on the flat screen in the living room, giving the room a little more warm ambience.

"I don't see a reason not to." Sasuke answered her, as Naruto was too busy stuffing his face with, thankfully still cold, raspberry ice cream.

"Okay then!" She declared. "Naruto, you have to go on a date with Hinata!"

Hinata's face warmed inexplicably next to TenTen, before she started stuttering unintelligibly and pulling at the girl's arm.

Naruto finally paused, the sugary treat all over his mouth and nose region. "Hm, sounds fun, dattebayo."

_"F-f-f-fun..?!"_

The Hyuuga's head began to loll before she toppled over, thankfully with her head resting on her forearms.

Naruto began to dote on her worriedly, and everyone else sighed at his obliviousness.

"Keep it down, dobe." Sasuke said, not even looking up from his phone.

"Hey, I wanna use my solid, too!" Karin suddenly mentioned, her gaze filling with fantasies as she tugged on Sasuke lovingly.

"Me too." Sakura said in a challenging tone, glaring at Karin.

"Sakura-chan~!" Naruto whined.

"We should do this again sometime." Ino suggested, also eyeing Sasuke.

"_At_ a different Compound." The Uchiha said with finality.

The Uzumaki crosses his arms behind his head and squinted in confusion. "I think it worked here fine, dattebayo."

"Don't forget who's cleaning, idiot."

"Aw, _man_! I could really use a solid right now!"

"Girls will always Rule." Temari pointed out to him. "Better luck next time."

The hot summer day ended like this, and the next morning a new one started.


End file.
